marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Continuum-16104615
A reimagined and updated version of DB Sommer’s Avenging History Prehistory In this universe the psychic wars were incredibly devastating leading to equally devastating physical and mental effects on the human race, more specifically the underdevelopment of the human genome leading both mortals and gods of this universe to be a lot weaker then those from various other universes. World War Two By the 20th century, the alien species known as the Chitauri, who had since visited Earth in 1777, attempted their conquest on Earth and were responsible for some of Earth's known history of genocide. In 1904, an alien android known as the Vision landed on earth to prepare the human race for the invasion of the planet eater known as Gah Lak Tus. Due to a malfunction, the Vision's ship crashed landed in the Russian territory of Tunguska, creating the Tunguska Event, and kept in a secret military bunker by the Russian government. Years later in 1920, the Chitauri infiltrated German Politics and eventually lead to World War Two. From which the Chitauri supplied Nazi Germany with advanced technologies. The Allies became aware of this alien threat. By this time, the Japanese government, sought in creating a super-soldier in the war effort. A soldier Canadian James Howlett and his lover Nodoka Saotome were captured and experimented for this project. Howlett was sent and tested on in a remote facility that would later be known as the Weapon X facility while Nodoka was sent to Tokyo to join other test subjects to an experiment known as Project Rebirth. Nodoka was the first successful super soldier that came out of Project Rebirth. Afterwards she used her inhuman strength to break out of the facility and free the other test subjects. At the Weapon X facility, while trying to create their own super soldier, the Canadian government actually discovered a dormant gene by artificially activating it they created a new mutated genome. That genome would soon spread around the world and create a new species of super-humans known as Mutants. Birth of Mutants Years later, Erik Lensherr, the child of the scientists that worked for Weapon X, freed Mutant Zero a.k.a. Wolverine (James Howlett), and killed his parents for what they have done to mutants. Erik left and sought out another fellow mutant, Charles Xavier. Erik proposed that they start a brotherhood formed by mutants to protect their own kind and create new lives away from the reaches of mankind. Charles was later convinced by Erik's plan and the two then left their human wives and began gathering other mutants from around the world. As they traveled across an unknown land, Charles, Erik, and his children Maria and Paul crashed landed in the Savage Land where they meet a clan of humans. Among them are the young Ka-Zar and Shanna. Then after Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy established a society in the Savage Land thanks to the help of Charles Xavier. Months later, Charles decided to abandon the Brotherhood due to Erik's popularity among the other mutants, but was stabbed by him in the spine by a metal spike. Charles was later paralyzed, but managed to escape the island. Weeks later, Ka-Zar and Shanna's tribes are slaughtered by Magneto because he saw that the Savage Land reserved for only mutants and not humans. Superhuman War After coming to terms with her past, Nodoka entered the Japanese military, but has chosen to not to hide her name, eventually she became a war hero. Soon, Nodoka was under the command of S.H.I.E.L.D., but when Weapon X deployed their super soldier, Howlett. Nodoka was assigned to guard his transport cell during a Middle East conflict. When Howlett broken free and killed his guards, he recognized Nodoka but was too late in ripping out one of her eye. Howlett brought Nodoka back to a Japanese base. While recovering, her Commander learned of Nodoka as the super soldier from Project Rebirth and informed her that the government was reactivating the super soldier program. The fact was that mankind needed to be prepare for an inevitable genetic war with Mutants. Fury was later offered the chance to be in charge of it all, he then assembled a team of top scientists including to work on Project Rebirth 2. Age of Heroes By the 21st Century, Mutants were widely known and feared by the public. This lead to the creation of the Sentinels and ultimately Magneto and his Brotherhood attacking Washington, D.C. This attack was foiled by Charles Xavier and the X-Men. Also, certain unlikely younger individuals became superheroes from mere accidents, which include Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four. Ranma Saotome (Nodoka’s son by a black ops agent she married) was recruited into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Japanese superhero sponsored team the Ultimates as a response to Magneto and the Brotherhood's attack on Washington. The team's first public debut happened in subduing the rampaging Hulk. Soon later the Ultimates battled the Chitauri over Okinawa, and thus decimating what is left of the alien threat and saving the Solar System. Following the end of the Chitauri threat, the Ultimates was followed by the government-sponsored Reserves and eventually allowed Japan to field superhumans in international conflicts most concerning the superhuman crises. This raised controversy within the international community. Furthermore, the United Nations had previously enacted a restriction on using superhumans as weapons, much akin to nuclear limitation acts. Also genetic modifications of human beings were forbidden under law. Though, certain corporate companies such as the Mendo Corporation and Kashuohcorp had secretly made illegal experiments in creating superhumans, such as Sandman, Electro, and even the Green Goblin. With the rise of superhuman proliferation and the Ultimates policing the world, it ultimately caused a confederation of nations to invade Japan through their own superhuman team, called the Liberators. When this conflict was solved the Ultimates and other heroes in Japan started to disassociated themselves from government matters in order to prevent similar events as the Liberators invasion. Category:Realities Category:Continuum-16104615